Odio al amor de mi vida
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Simon debe ver como Kamina, la persona más importante para él, muere. Trastornado empieza a pensar que él y Yoko (por haber besado a Kamina y haberle perturbado a él) mataron a su Aniki y empieza a delirar. Finalmente saca una conclusión drástica: Yoko debe morir...
1. 1 corazón oscuercido

**Hoy os traigo un nuevo fic (esta vez no es un one-shot) de una pareja extraña, pero que me disgustó mucho que no acabarán juntos, Yoko y Simon.**** Debo avisar que es un poco… ¿macabro?, en fin que los personajes se vuelven un poco bastante locos y quieren matar a otros personajes de su mismo bando, etc.**** Espero k os guste**

Era una noche fría y lluviosa, posiblemente el peor día de la vida de Simon, había perdido para siempre a su hermano de alma, Kamina, la única persona que se preocupaba por él. Estaba allí tirado en el suelo, llorando descontroladamente, frente a la tumba de Kamina.

-Aniki, no merecías este final, te echaré de menos… ¡aniki!- gritaba Simon, desgarradoramente, como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras.

-Ya basta, Simon, de nada sirve lamentarse…- dijo Yoko con la mirada llena de lágrimas.

-¡Tu calla!- gritó Simon con cara de odio hacia Yoko, despareciendo entre las tinieblas de la noche.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a este?- se preguntó Yoko a sí misma.

-Estará dolido…-dijo Ron, también muy apenado por lo sucedido.

Un año después…

Simon seguía igual o peor que antes, tenía grandes ojeras y sus ganas de vivir eran escasas, por no decir nulas. Sentía un gran vacío en su corazón. Se sentía culpable de la muerte de Kamina, creía que él fue su asesino.

-si no hubiera sido tan cobarde…-pensó, apenado.

Entonces se le volvieron a la mente esas imágenes que querría no haber visto nunca. Aquel día iba a confesarle su amor a Yoko, la chica de sus sueños, y después de hacerle creer que ella también lo amaba, se encontró con una escena que le dejo congelado. Kamina, la persona más importante para él, y Yoko, la chica que le gustaba, besándose apasionadamente.

-No solo fui yo, aniki, Yoko fue cómplice en tu asesinato. Si ella no hubiera hecho eso, yo no me hubiera alterado tanto, y tú no…- pensó él, derrumbándose.

-esa arpía…-pensó, cegado por el odio.

Se sentó estando aún en el pasillo, y bajó la cabeza, llorando y susurrando "aniki". En ese momento la persona menos oportuna pasó por su lado y se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.

-Aún sigues igual Simon, ¿Cuándo lo superarás?- le preguntó Yoko a él.

-Que no me vuelvas a hablar nunca, ¡pesada!- dijo él, levantándose y encerrándose en su cuarto, ante la mirada triste de la pelirroja.

Una vez allí, Boota salió de entre las sabanas y el chico se acostó en su cama, y puso a su mascota entre sus brazos, intentando calmar el dolor que sentía en su corazón, no era plato de buen gusto hablarle así a la chica que te gustaba, pero ella era también la cómplice en el asesinato de Kamina. Lo que le dolía más es que una conclusión llevaba a otra, ella era la cómplice, pero él era el asesino, el dolor era ya inaguantable y el chico empezaba a delirar.

-debo ir a hablar con ella, así quizás pueda saber qué le parece que ella también matara a Kamina, yo me arrepiento mucho, pero ella no parece muy afectada…- dijo él, llorando de nuevo.

Simon salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Yoko, entró con la mirada bajada y saludó a la pelirroja, que estaba sentada en la cama, calibrando su rifle, y cerró la puerta.

-Oye, Yoko, siempre he querido saber algo…- soltó el chico.

-escúpelo- dijo la chica.

-¿Te sientes culpable de haber matado a Kamina?- preguntó rotundamente el chico.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo no le hice nada a Kamina…, fue ese robot el que lo mató…-dijo ella, sorprendida ante la actitud del chico.

-Claro, tú y yo somos verdaderamente sus asesinos, lo del robot solo fue la muerte directa, pero la creada por nosotros fue peor, ¡nosotros lo matamos indirectamente!- dijo él, acercándose a ella.

-Simon, tú no estás bien, me estás empezando a asustar, necesitas ayuda psicológica…- dijo ella, mientras se iba acercando más a la pared, para que él no la alcanzase.

-Sabes que lo asesinamos- dijo él, con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-¡acéptalo de una vez!- gritó él.

-sólo arrepiéntete de lo que hiciste, no quiero otra cosa…- añadió.

-No me arrepentiré de nada, porque no tengo nada de que arrepentirme…-dijo ella, cogiendo el rifle y marchándose de su habitación, ante la mirada de Simon.

Yoko despareció de la habitación y cerró la puerta y Simon lo único en que se fijó fue en su pelo rojo ondeante al salir de la estancia, y un sentimiento maligno nació dentro de él.

-No quería hacerlo por las malas, pero la voy a tener que matar…-pensó Simon, apretando los puños y lanzando maldiciones al aire.

CONTINUARÁ…

**He aquí el primero de los dos capítulos que haré, espero k les haya gustado**


	2. 2¡al diablo con el amor!

**Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo de Odio al amor de mi vida (aún más macabro), espero k os guste.**

_**Querría dar las gracias a NinaCat 19, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi primer fic (El peor dolor), yo tb me reí mientras escribia lo de la cara de pervertido de Natsu :D. Bueno, posilemente no leas esto, pero seguire haciendo NaLu, ya que es mi pareja preferida, gracias de todo corazón :D**_

-No quería hacerlo por las malas, pero la voy a tener que matar…-pensó Simon, apretando los puños y lanzando maldiciones al aire.

Simon volvió a su cuarto, con los ojos llorosos, su cabeza ya no era de su propiedad, el odio le controlaba las extremidades y se adueñaba de su corazón empedernido por el dolor.

-Se lo que haré, diré que la perdono y cuando se despiste, la mataré- pensó con sangre fría y con la cabeza llena de pequeñas siluetas de Yoko.

-Y después, me suicidaré…- añadió, apenado.

Simon se levantó del suelo, la verdad es que en la oscuridad parecía un pequeño demonio sanguinario que solo quería matar, y se fue del cuarto a buscar a Yoko, para engañarla y quitarle la vida vilmente. Dio muchas vueltas hasta llegar a donde se encontraba: el comedor. Estaba allí, comiendo unas bolas de arroz, la verdad es que su verdadero yo no quería matarla, pero el demonio que había nacido dentro de él, solo pensaba en ello. Entonces se acercó a ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer, ya que el verdadero Simon estaba luchando contra esa fuerza maligna que había dentro de su cuerpo y lo cegaba.

-Hola, Yoko- dijo él, con la cabeza hecha un bombo.

-Que pasa ahora, te dije que yo no maté a Kamina, reflexiona Simon…- le exigió ella.

-Quería decirte que te perdono, perdóname por todo lo que dije, sé que no tienes la culpa de nada…-dijo Simon, expulsando unas lágrimas falsas.

-Venga, venga, no llores…- dijo ella, abrazándolo.

En medio de aquel abrazo, se acercó a su oído y le dijo unas palabras que le dejaron congelada totalmente.

-Has picado-dijo él sonriendo, y sacando una cuchilla de su manga.

-Ahora vamos al cuarto, quiero matarte sin que nadie se entere, aunque si tengo que hacerlo aquí, así será, lo malo es que cuando vengan a vengarse, todos los demás también morirán, y será todo por tu culpa- dijo él, o mejor dicho, el demonio que tenía dentro.

Yoko tenía cara de puro horror, y no se podía creer lo que oía, ¡Simon la quería matar!, pero obedeció, ya que si moría alguien solo sería ella, y no habría daños colaterales, ya que el chico estaba convencido de matarlos a todos si era necesario. Al llegar al cuarto, Simon la empujó bruscamente a su cama, y riéndose sacó la cuchilla de su escondite, y la miró con una cara que le hizo tragar saliva.

-Espero que haya un sitio para ti en el infierno- dijo él, absolutamente destrozado.

-¿En serio vas a matarme Simon?- Dijo ella.

-Totalmente en serio- dijo él, levantando la cuchilla y sonriendo ante la inminente muerte de Yoko.

-Pero Simon, ¿Qué te pasa?, éste no eres tú…- dijo ella.

-¡TE MATOOOOOOO!- gritó Simon, mientras bajaba la cuchilla mara cortarle la cabeza en dos.

Yoko cerró los ojos al ver que no podría evitar lo peor, Simon, su amigo, compañero y el chico que le gustaba, le iba a quitar la vida. Esperó bastante tiempo y no pasó nada, entonces abrió los ojos y vio a Simon agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y gritando de un dolor atroz.

-Simon, que te pasa…- dijo ella, preocupada.

Simon seguía luchando por expulsar de su cuerpo a esa fuerza maligna y salvar a Yoko.

-Simon, ¿pero qué haces?- volvió a decir la pelirroja.

Simon gritó muy fuerte por última vez y calló rendido al suelo, con los ojos en blanco y el rostro pálido. Yoko fue corriendo a ver que le pasaba.

-Simon, ¡responde!- oía muy lejanamente el chico, quien volvió a recobrar el sentido y a volver a abrir los ojos.

-Yoko…-dijo abrazándola.

-…siento haberte dicho todo eso, está vez no es ningún engaño, no era yo, algo me estaba poseyendo aprovechándose de mi dolor, despertando esas acciones en mis pensamientos, ¡te lo suplico! ¡Perdóname!- dijo él, aferrado al pecho de ella y llorando descontroladamente.

-No pasa Simon, yo sé que tú no eres así, Kamina estará orgulloso de ti en el cielo…-dijo ella, sonriendo y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas también. Él asintió.

-¿Pero por qué creías que yo era la culpable?- preguntó ella, extrañada.

-Bueno, la verdad es que…-dijo él poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

-te vi besándote con Kamina, y eso me perturbo en el combate…- siguió él.

-¿Qué pasa, nunca has visto a dos personas besarse?- preguntó ella, dirigiendo a otro lado la mirada, para que el chico no viera su notable sonrojo.

-No es eso, es que yo…-el chico se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, y su sonrojo era equivalente al de un tomate maduro.

-¿Tú que?- preguntó intrigada.

-Yo…yo te amaba, y te amo, ¡Yoko!- gritó el chico muy sonrojado, y con los ojos cerrados, y apartando la mirada siguió su discurso.

-Yo te amaba y tú te besaste con él, imagínate como me sentí…, yo sé que tú nunca te figarías en alguien como yo, en que estaba pensando, yo soy más pequeño que tú, y más feo que Kamina, a donde iba yo enamorándome de al…- el discurso fue interrumpido, ya que Yoko acarició su cara e hizo que se sonrojara.

-Yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tú, yo también te amo con locura…-dijo ella, sonrojada.

Acercó el rostro del chico al suyo y los dos se besaron apasionadamente, lo que Simon quería hacer, se había cumplido.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo él, probando suerte.

-Nada me haría más feliz- dijo ella, abrazando a Simon, sonrojada.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente de nuevo, y entonces Ron abrió la puerta.

-Yoko, es hora de…- el chico (o chica XD) se paró y abrió la boca enormemente al ver a los dos chicos besándose.

Yoko y Simon se separaron para respirar, y al ver a Ron, los dos pusieron cara de: mierda, nos han pillao… y se pusieron a dar explicaciones a Ron.

-no si yo solo quería preguntar algo…- dijo él, sospechosamente.

-¿Y qué es?- dijeron los dos tortolitos al unísono.

-podría sumarme…-dijo Ron, con cara de depravado sexual.

Yoko y Simon pusieron cara de repulso.

-No- dijeron al unísono de nuevo.

**Espero que os haya gustada, comentad xfavor:D**


End file.
